Freezing Heat
by Oice dragonO
Summary: Why does the snow melt once it touches your skin? It's your body, unlike lizards, which are cold blooded we are warm blooded, but let's say your not human, so you're not warm blooded. So that makes you cold blooded, right? Well not for me at least. I really don't know what I am. I'm just different. My body can't resonate heat like other humans. I make it. Fire. Ice. Oxygen
1. First Fire

Hello! This is the full summary of the story. I will added the first chapter to it I hope you guys like it!

Why does the snow melt once it touches your skin? It's your body, unlike lizards, which are cold blooded, we are warm blooded, but let's say your not human, so you're not warm blooded. So that makes you cold blooded, right? Well not for me at least. I really don't know what I am. I'm just different. My body can't resonate heat like other humans, but i don't need heat from the sun or other heat sources. Because, i can control it myself. It's impossible to change the heat around you, but what if you switch it? There are three parts to my life.

Fire. Ice. Oxygen

* * *

I lay my hand down onto the trunk of the tree right above me. Frost has covered it, and the snow from the last blizzard lays 6 inches high on the ground. My hand doesn't melt any of the frost from the tree, but my hand is still cold. I slowly let my eyes close for a second and breath out a breath of steam and focus, flicking my eyes open in a flash of a moment I remember the first time I found out about these abilities.

* * *

I was young, around 6, it was also night and I had gotten stuck in the woods. I had gone hiking with older kids, and you know how you try to act like them, how you wanted to act older whenever you're around them and how that will make you look cool? Well that was my mistake, because they had ditched me. They even went pretty deep into the woods, I realize now that they were too young to understand what could have happened. At first, it was fun, just looking around trying to find your way out. I had loved puzzles, to figure them out, and then throw it at someone else and make them figure it out too.

Then I figured out no one was about to help, it turned from a puzzle to a nightmare, but a puzzle all the same. It was getting dark as I walked through the plants, trying not to run into the trunks of the trees, which were hard to make out through the night. My legs and knees, and even my nose and hand had scrapes and bruises from falling down because of the weeds and vines that made me trip. All I had with me were the clothes that I was wearing at the moment, which had been torn to shreds.

It began to snow, the first snowflake had landed on my nose, and slowly covered the whole of the ground. My feet soon became wobbly, I would trip more often, and take longer to get up, but I would always get up. I was selfish, just like all the other human beings everywhere. I had that one spark, and it was there to live, just like me. I fell once again and the gash in my shoulder, I was forced to wrap it with part of the bottom of my shirt I had ripped off, because of the bramble that I got stuck in, opened once again as I slammed in to the ground. I shivered as the realization hit me, it was cold, and my feet were getting numb. I didn't even know where I was.

I lay there for a while and watched the snow fall in front and on me layering me in snow and felt my heart slowly lose its life and decay and then something fought its way to replace it and I let it. It layered itself with ice that would not break and soon I got colder and colder, and something burst in front of me, heat radiating heat from the burning brambles that had cut me before.

I would survive.

* * *

That was 12 years ago and the ice hadn't melted or broken, I thought as i watched the tree set ablaze. I smirked thinking of the new school I was going to go to tomorrow and walked away as the ashes flew up into the sky.

* * *

Well I hope you like the idea! I was bored in Bio and thought of this random story and began writing it like a moron. xD Anyway the new chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please give me some reviews if it was at least okay...


	2. Rumors of the School

**Hello! Guess what my parents fond evidence that our cat is really a ninja. Apparently our cat followed me every time I would walk the dog and my parents were walking too and then they saw the cat running after me hiding every so often, and now I know why the dog kept on looking back, she ran into two trees because of that! Sorry I didn't post earlier, I do better next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

I shivered. There had been a blizzard, another blizzard. It had left the streets covered with more snow and no way to go around it. I trudged through it, even the black ugs I wore would not take the cold away. I wouldn't melt when it touched me though. It never would.

It really was a winter wonderland though, all the snow made everything look so different. It would have lifted my heart if that were possible. As the wind picked up I decided to take a less windy route. When I passed an alley way I turned, but soon noticed loud voices, they seemed almost mocking. My curiosity overruled my judgment, and I walked deeper to see what might be going on.

My eyes came upon two thugs. one was skinny. At least that was the best way describe it. Brown mouse hair, and scruffy, his clothes covered in muck and then layered in snow. The other was scruffy to, but had black hair so dull, it looked more grey than black. They could be threatening, but they weren't, no knife or gun, and they seemed just tired. Though the one they were hovering over was definitely scared half to death. His face was pale and he was shivering, but that could have been the weather. He also seemed slumped and the fear from his brown eyes seemed to swim.

Deciding that I could save him from this I cleared my throat, and pulled myself taller and spoke, "Oi, you're in my way idiots."

The two thugs twirled around in surprise. Then both of their eyes hardened and the black haired one spoke, "Who the hell are you?"

I smirked seeing the guy behind him, the one with mouse-hair, now afraid of me as he backed away and then whispered, "Don't be an idiot Zach, that's Amu. You heard about her right? They say she had to move away from her American school, because she burned it down," his face was covered in sweat his eyes now glazed over, "Let's go."

And then he sprinted away, and my heart pinched as his friend followed. My smirk lost some of the spirit as I looked at the cowering boy who soon showed a bright smile and in a bright voice said, "Thank you."

I just looked at him and said, trying to act annoyed, "You were in my way too."

I walked away from him, looking for my new school once again.

* * *

The school was large. People milled around carrying conversation with others, smiling and laughing. I straightened and ignoring everyone that got out of my path and the staring, and went to the Main Office to get my schedule.

My hand touched the cold handle and turned the knob, breathing deeply I pushed myself through the door and walked up to the attendant. She looked up at me and asked, "What do you need?"

I bowed. As I looked up I said, "I am a new student, I do not have my schedule."

She regarded me for a long few seconds scanning me over, and then her eyes softened a little and then spoke, "Give me one second I will get it now."

Surprised I spoke up, "Don't you need my name?"

She turned to look at me once, but the then went back to her computer, "Hun, not only are you the only person in this whole school that had pink hair, but their are rumors running all over this school about the new student."

"Hmm."

Soon the printer came to life and coughed up a piece of paper. The attendant turned in her chair and handed the freshly printed paper to my hand and said, "Good luck."

I smiled and walked out.

* * *

**So? How bad was it? Like it? Hate it? Please give some opinions!**


	3. First Ice

**HELLO! Hope you guys will like the new chappy, it's longer than the last two! I would love some reviews. Even if you guys yell profanities I don't care that can help me write a better story! Tank you all!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! I do own the two assholes Bo and Al! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once out of the office I checked to see what I had on the schedule. It seemed pretty normal:

**Period 1...7:30-8:30 Calculus Mrs. Black 309**

**Period 2...8:35-9:35 Chemistry Mr. Harrington 415**

**Period 3...9:40-10:40 PE Ms. Flissy 102**

**Period 4...10:45-11:45 AP Euro History Ms. Argent 301**

**Lunch...11:45-12:15 **

**Period 5...12:20-1:20 AP English 3 Mr. Jerrom 213**

**Period 6...1:25-2:25 Sexual Education Mrs. Pennis 207**

It was pretty normal... at least until I see my 6th period teacher. I choke on my breathe, surprised, and force myself to show a blank face. Easier said than done. A mistake, I tell myself, only that would make sense, after all, once my schedule in 7th grade had given me a schedule with teacher B.S., and that wasn't her name at all. I look up from the piece of paper and look around. The school was old, that was for sure, but I didn't mind. The walls were grey, and the windows surrounding it were scratched, and even the framing needed to be replaced.

Throughout the hall harsh laughter rang hurting my ears. I had done my research, and that laugh had come from two people, twins in fact. They were well known to pick out the weak, or that is what I found to be true.

Curiosity overcame me, and I walked forward to see two identical guys with silver hair standing over a much weaker kid that looked as if in front of him were some demons. Maybe they were.

"Look what we got here, looks like a rat that the cat dragged in," the one farthest from me said.

"Nah, a rat would look better than this thing."

A whole crowd crowded in the hallway to watch what seemed amiss.

The poor kid looked about to piss his pants. The twins walked closer, and suddenly I didn't like it.

I figured it would be best to intervene so I walk out of the crowd and call, "You guys have no lives," I let a short laugh and smirk, "I am glad I am nothing like you two."

The silver haired twins whip around at the same time surprised. I guess no one tried to tell them to get a life before, looks like they need a reality check. So I'll give them one.

By now though they had recovered from their shock and glared at me, "Look what we got here Bo, the new kid, Amu right? You may not know, and we'll let it pass this once, but no one, and I mean _no one _interferes with our prey."

My smirk widens, "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter argument than that. _Prey_? Well let me tell you, the only _prey_ your gunna get is the one up your ass and to the right. Other than that you're going to have some trouble with me, and you don't want that.

Then I see a difference, small but there. They both look at me and the one on the right has a rather nice poker face, but on the left though his face was blank but his eyes burned with rage. The difference soon left and they both smirked and in usion they said, "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

I lifted one eyebrow, shrugged, and answered forlornly, "Just like your dad when he thought he wouldn't need a condom."

Then the the one on the right, Bo I think, exploded, and aimed a punched to my stomach, as the one on the left went behind me so I couldn't move away from the punch easily. I sprang up from the ground onto Bo's shoulders and push him to the ground.

The one behind me then took action as Bo tried to get me off, which was easy because I was really light, always have been. The twin that usd to behind me now had aimed a kick to my left side, but before I could duck, Bo pushed me up flinging me toward the kick and it landed on my stomach and forced me in to the wall so hard it knocked all the breath out of me. Coughing and wheazing I stood up shakily and heard one of them say, "We have every right to do what we want here, and you won't be able to stop us. Stand down and we'll let you off for now", I could just hear the smirk in their voice.

So I coughed out, "I'd like to see from your point of view *cough* but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

Just then I heard a yell from an older voice, "What is going on hear?! Everyone get to class," I put face to voice when I saw an old man, around 60, walking up with a stern face, them he continued, "Bo! Al! What have you done this time?!"

As he interrogated the two twin I walked up the the boy, who had gotten me into this mess. I don't think anyone else would have helped him. I held out my hand, and he looked up to me obviously confused, but in the end he did take my hand and I pulled him up and smiled. I guess I lied when I said my hear was frozen over, because that isn't true. About 5 five years after my first fire I had my first ice experience. It was so different from my first fire.

* * *

You see, once I had found my way out of the forest I refused to go back, back there was mean people. They don't care for me and they were only holding me back. So I had left. I went back into the forest and that even surprised me, but now it was different, I noticed everything. The wind that whispered through the leaves of the trees making a deep whistle, and the small bushes making a lighter softer sound. It was beautiful, and even though it was dark I noticed all the colors. The brown, the dark and light green. The bright, but faint shades of orange red white and blues from the stars. The deep color of the sky even showed an amazing color of blue. I twirled and laughed as the fire flies came out. Flashing and blinking, and my young mind realized that my heart could melt the ice if I wanted to, but I didn't want to. For now it made me strong.

Once out of the forest a couple adopted me. At first it was great, at least for 3 years. Once I was 9 years old, my new dad cheated on my new mom. He left her a year later. Them my new mother began going to bars, and bringing men back and once they left, she would abuse me, My body healed slower that others, so I never got a scar. Once it had gotten so bad that my still maturing mind thought of suicide, so at night when I knew the female who took care of me wouldn't hear me leave though all the grunting sounds she was making. After I got out of the house I ran into a park not far from the house, thinking it would be nice detour, before I leave forever. What stopped me was an old lady. She had all her grey hair in a bun and she was walking with an old man. Their almost identical rings showed they were married. They both smiled, but they didn't talk with each other. They didn't need to.

The lady saw me and smiled brighter and spoke, "Why are you out so late at such a young age? You could catch a cold. Here walk with us and I will bring you home."

I didn't realize my eyes were burning with tears until one rolled down my cheeks. It was those words that broke me. I fell in step with her and she said, "It wasn't a good idea, because there are others out there like you. Ones who aren't strong. They will need someone to lead them. A person who is willing to give everything to others, it could be you."

I don't know if she knew what I was really doing, even when she had said 'It wasn't a good idea' and I still don't know to this day, but i just replied, "I am not strong I ran."

They elderly people smiled, and the old man then spoke, "Courage is not staying and fighting, it is the knowledge that you can run and will."

After that the ice melted and on my path walking to to the house of the elderly in which I would live for years, I left my frozen footprint all the way there.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnnnddddd CUT! xD hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
